


A Reunion

by advanced_fanatic



Series: Bungou Stray Archives [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: (he heavily resents it), Dazai Osamu Needs a Hug (Bungou Stray Dogs), Gen, Hunt Shenanigans, M/M, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Kunikida Doppo (Bungou Stray Dogs), Mentioned Kunikida Doppo/Dazai Osamu, Minor Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Oda Sakunosuke Lives (Bungou Stray Dogs), Parent Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Soft Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Some Humor, Sort Of, Spiral Shenanigans, again that's up to the reader's interpretation, and that will DEFINITELY be continued next installment, and there are more to come folks!, because technically they're still together, but also they still care deeply about each other, but they haven't spoken in nearly a decade and ango is a Lonely avatar, i'm probably not going to clarify either way because i'm not qualified for that, ironically i don't ship soukoku but i do ship shin soukoku, people call Atsushi a furry, sadly the hug he gets does NOT fix things, shin soukoku if you squint, the odango is in a very weird place right now, we'll see where i take it, whether or not its romantic is really up to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advanced_fanatic/pseuds/advanced_fanatic
Summary: When Odasaku gets his memories of the real Dazai back, he breaks out of jail through the Distortion's hallway. He did not expect to nearly immediately end up in Moorland House. He did not expect the Distortion to be Dazai....Really, he should just figure out that things are never going to go as expected. Life will be much simpler that way.
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke & Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Tanizaki Junichirou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Oda Sakunosuke & Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs), Oda Sakunosuke/Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs), its complicated - Relationship, sort of - Relationship
Series: Bungou Stray Archives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	A Reunion

Odasaku did not enjoy jail. This was obvious; jail was not the sort of place intended to be enjoyed. Still, he did not enjoy it and had no qualms in admitting it to himself. He was lonely (although not Lonely, at least not yet, which was good), and missed Ango and Dazai and Atsushi. Dazai was the only one of them ever to come to visit--apparently Ango had become a Lonely avatar, and Atsushi was busy.

Odasaku didn’t fault him for that. Life was probably hard, when you had the specter of a serial killer father hanging over you all your life.

Dazai wasn’t Odasaku’s only visitor, though, if you counted the Distortion as a visitor. Even after around six years of it keeping a door in his cell, all day, every day, Odasaku had yet to open it. He may have been lonely and pretty universally disliked by everyone in the prison, but that didn’t make him  _ suicidal _ . The Distortion drove people mad and ate them, and no matter how fascinated Dazai had been with it when he was younger, Odasaku didn’t feel like experiencing it firsthand.

Until today.

Because the Dazai that had been visiting him hadn’t really been Dazai, and it hadn’t been Dazai for six years (as long as the Distortion had been in his cell) and he hadn’t  _ noticed _ . One of his closest friends, the person he cared about more than anyone else in the world, had been killed and replaced with a NotThem, and even if Odasaku had his memories of the real Dazai back now, that wouldn’t bring Dazai back. He was alone, for good, and he had no intentions of feeding himself to the Lonely, and he knew that would happen if he stayed in the cell. And Dazai would have liked to know what the Distortion was like.

He opened the door and walked through.

The hallway was garishly bright, and the paint was in colors Odasaku wasn’t even sure existed. He began mentally describing it, as if he’d have a chance to write it down, and that just made it worse. He glanced behind him, having second thoughts about actually going down this hallway, and was surprised to see the door still there. 

Or, a door, at least. He highly doubted it led back to his cell, and he was right. When he opened it, he was standing in a Lonely version of Moorland house. The floor was slightly dusty, and fog was blowing through the cracked window. There were bookshelves on nearly every wall, empty except for dust, a few decimated books, and old, cracked pictures of Odasaku, Ango, and Dazai--the  _ real _ Dazai. There were voices coming out of another room, which was  _ very _ weird for a house so imbued with the Lonely, but there they were.

“--if you weren’t such a  _ coward _ .”

“I aM NOt a COWaRd,” a creaky voice that sounded much too much like Dazai’s responded petulantly. “hE HaS hAd A LOoOnG DaY. I wILL Do iT...LaTeR.”

“You know, it’s statements like that that get the most people into the Lonely, Dazai,” Ango’s voice replied.

“kuNiKIDa WiLL nOt Go inTO ThE LOnelY. hE Is tOo smART fOr tHAt.”

“But are you?”

“aRe YoU thREaTENinG tO PUt mE In tImEoUt?”

“Maybe,” Ango said, sounding fond. Odasaku had gotten close enough to see into the room. It was definitely Ango in there, sitting primly on a chair, Lonely fog nestling around his neck and in his neatly-groomed hair. Dazai was there too, or something that resembled him enough, shifting like the hallways, lanky and sharp and just slightly off. It was lying at an impossible angle over another chair, bandages shifting under a trench coat that really did resemble Odasaku’s old one which was...odd, to say the least. The final member of the little group was the fake Dazai, practically melting into a table with a Web design on it.

Definitely not the weirdest thing Odasaku had ever walked in on, but it was up there.

“Uh, speaking of the Lonely, someone just came out of that door over there,” said the fake Dazai.

“That’s odd, nobody’s ever come from  _ that _ door before, not even Dazai,” Ango said, starting to turn.

The Dazai-thing on the other chair didn’t even bother saying anything, just launched itself at him and hugged him tight. “ODAsAKU! I KnEW YoU’D COMe!”

Ango shot out of his chair. “Odasaku?!”

“Why am I the only person here who doesn’t know who this guy is?” asked the fake-Dazai.

“Dazai literally paid you to visit him at least once a month, Tanizaki.”

“Ohhh,  _ him _ ! Yeah, no, I just let Lucy borrow my skin for it and went on short hunts, seeing as it took Kunikida six fucking years to pull his head out of his ass and I needed to eat  _ somehow _ .”

“That’s disgusting,” said Odasaku, hugging the Dazai-thing back. He had already decided that if it looks like Dazai, and acts like Dazai, it was Dazai and if it wasn’t he was much better off not knowing.

“Agreed,” said Ango, walking over and giving Odasaku an awkward hug, Dazai shifting  _ somehow _ so that it wasn’t in the way. He was icy cold, and Odasaku hugged him back, trying to rub some warmth back into him. “Feeding them to the Lonely is  _ much _ neater.”

“aNd I GeT tHe BOnES tO pLAY FeTcH wiTH ATSusHI,” Dazai added.

“Wait, did Atsushi know about all...this?” Odasaku asked, gesturing at Dazai and fake-Dazai.

“Yes,” fake-Dazai said. “Actually, pretty much everyone did by the time it was over. I’m pretty sure you and Kunikida Doppo were the only ones who suspected nothing, mainly because you were in jail and had no reason  _ not _ to be suspicious and Kunikida’s an idiot, apparently.”

“hE Is nOt,” Dazai said, shifting so that it was perched on Odasaku’s shoulders like a toddler. It rested its sharp chin on his head, and he reached up and ruffled its hair. 

“He is, and you’re a coward, which is the only reason we’re even having this conversation, and I’m not hunting right now.”

“Please,” Ango said. “Please go hunt. I am literally begging you to get out of my house.”

“oUr HoUsE,” said Dazai.

“Do you pay rent?”

“I BrINg PEOpLE tO EaT.”

He sighed. “Our house. Please. I am begging you to leave.”

“Sure, when Dazai stops being a coward and goes to talk to its boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Whatever.”

“wAIt, wE BrOkE uP? iS tHAT WHy hE wAs LatE TOdaY?”

“No, that was because he found out that I’m not you,” NotDazai (because that was what Odasaku was going to call him until he decided on something else) said. “Idiot. I said ‘ex’ because  _ technically _ , you haven’t actually spoken to him for  _ six years _ .”

“That doesn’t technically mean you’re broken up, though,” Odasaku said.

“That’s true,” Ango said. “Odasaku and I haven’t spoken in nearly a decade, and we’re still married.”

“Dude, get a therapist,” said the NotDazai. “That is  _ not _ normal.”

“wHiCh Of uS aRe TrULy nORmAL?” Dazai asked.

“Fair,” said Ango. Odasaku took his hand, and his fingers were icy. “I feed people to the entity of crushing loneliness, Tanizaki eats people’s lives, and Dazai is a coward.”

So Tanizaki was the NotThem’s name.

“I aM NOt A CowARD!” Dazai yelped.

“You won’t even talk to Kunikida!”

“hE HaS hAd A LoOoOoNg DaY!”

“So? He’s the Archivist, he had better get used to it.”

Ango sighed. “Tanizaki, Dazai, stop fighting. Tanizaki, please leave before I throw you into the Lonely. Dazai, I’m not going to make you talk to Kunikida, I’ve never fed an Archivist to the Lonely before and if you don’t talk to him, I might get that chance.”

Tanizaki huffed and dragged the Web table over to a yellow door that...definitely had not been there a second ago, and vanished through. Dazai audibly pouted on Odasaku’s shoulders.

“AnGo iS sO MEan!”

“Ango needs to eat,” Ango replied, exasperated. “Also, Dazai, exactly how long has there been a portal to a high security prison in my house?”

“tIMe iS FaKE.”

“Okay, Odasaku, how long has a portal to my house been in your cell?”

“Around six years, give or take,” he replied.

“I am  _ so _ lucky I didn’t get arrested,” Ango groaned.

“dO NoT WORry, oNLy ODASAKu aNd yoU woULd hAvE bEeN abLE To GEt thrOUgH.”

“That’s not reassuring,” Ango said, “especially since they’ll probably check with me first about where you went.”

“hE Is sTiLL iN tHE sEcuRiTy cAmERaS,” Dazai assured him.

“How?” Odasaku asked.

Dazai shrugged. Odasaku did not know how he knew this, since Dazai was still perched, feather-light, on his shoulders, but he did. Whatever. Today was weird enough already. He should probably just accept that this is his life now.

“That will only last until the next time they bring him food, though,” Ango pointed out.

“hE CaN Go bAcK FoR mEALtiMeS,” Dazai suggested.

“Dazai, you have no concept of time,” Ango said. “For all we know, he’s already missed that.”

“I hAvE a coNcEPT oF TiME,” Dazai pouted.

“Dazai, Tanizaki stopped replacing you three days ago,” Ango said.

“oH,” said Dazai.

“I have been missing for three days, then,” said Odasaku, “because I went into the Distortion as soon as I remembered what Dazai was really like.”

“wHY?” asked Dazai.

He shrugged. “You always were fascinated by the Distortion, and I realized pretty quickly that if I stayed in the cell I would probably fade away into the Lonely, because I had come close a couple of times already and the only thing that kept me out of it was the thought that you were coming back to visit. You had always been fascinated by it, so I decided that...well. I preferred the Spiral to the Lonely, as a way to die.”

Ango and Dazai both looked very uncomfortable.

“What?”

“I aM StARtiNg tO ThiNK tHAt pErHApS wE ouGHT tO HAvE Let yOu kNoW aBouT OuR bET,” Dazai said.

“Bet?” Odasaku asked. “What bet?”

Ango massaged his forehead. “Dazai and I made a bet about which of our entities you would use to break out of prison, which is why the Lonely kept coming to you and Dazai’s door stayed in your cell. I’m sorry for making you think you would die.”

“I…” Odasaku shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I don’t think I would have left earlier, anyway. There isn’t any reasonable way you could have convinced me the Dazai I remembered wasn’t the real Dazai, and I only went down the Distortion’s corridors because I thought I would die. Otherwise I would have just let myself wither away in the cell.”

Ango looked stricken, and Dazai, in what should have been an impossible feat of acrobatics, somehow twisted itself over Odasaku’s shoulder, got itself facing upright, and hugged him tightly. “YoU CaNnOT diE,” it said. “You’rE OdAsAkU. yOU CANNoT diE.”

“I won’t,” he assured it. “I have people to live for now. I’m not alone.”

Dazai just buried its face in Odasaku’s shoulder and stayed silent. Odasaku was struck by the thought that Dazai was unable to die now, and wondered what would happen to it, once he and Ango and Kunikida and Atsushi and Kyouka all grew old and died.

Maybe there were some merits to joining up with an entity after all--immortality was a perk when it meant you weren’t letting your closest friend and adopted child live out its long, long life completely alone.

Odasaku didn’t have enough time to fully contemplate this, though, because a shrill pop song started pouring out of Ango’s phone-- _ I EAT BOYS UP! BREAKFAST AND LUNCH! THEN WHEN I’M THIRSTY, I DRINK THEIR BLOOD! CARNIVORE, ANIMAL, I AM A CANNIBAL! I EAT BOYS UP, YOU BETTER RUN! _

Ango picked up the call before any more of the chorus could play as Odasaku and Dazai stifled giggles. “Hello? I see, that’s interesting...here, it’s for you.” 

He handed the phone to Dazai, and Odasaku could faintly hear a young man’s voice say, “ _ This is serious, he’s a high-profile serial killer and _ \--” before Dazai unhinged his jaw and a jingle came out.

“ _ Nationwide is on your side! _ ”

“ _ Hello? Mr. Sakaguchi? _ ”   
“ _ Oh oh oh O’Reilly’s! Autoparts! Ow! _ ”

“ _ What is this? _ ”   
“ _ Bill Nye, the Science Guy! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! _ ”

It was impressive, Odasaku thought, how Dazai was able to mimic the theme songs and jingles perfectly. Ango looked like he was about to dissolve into a fit of laughter, and Odasaku felt the same. Neither of them could control themselves when the voice on the other end asked what, exactly, Dazai wanted, and Dazai opened its mouth and the entire Pokemon theme song came out.

They both collapsed in peals of laughter, and Dazai grinned triumphantly as it went through eah and every verse and then the chorus.

“ _ Who the fuck is this _ ?” the voice on the other end asked.

Dazai paused for just a moment. It opened its mouth. “ _ Every time we touch, I get this feeling! And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly! Can’t you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last! I need you by my side! _ ” It pouted and lowered the phone. “hE HuNG uP.”

“Can’t imagine why,” said Ango.

“Is this what you two have been doing for the past six years?” Odasaku asked.

Ango shook his head. “Are you kidding? If we’d pulled that stunt back when Fukuzawa was still Archivist, this building and also us would have been destroyed faster than you can say ‘it was all Dazai’s fault’.”

“Fukuzawa’s no longer the Archivist? What happened?”

“hE WAs aTTacKEd,” Dazai said. “wE sTiLL doN’T KNoW WHo dId iT, buT hIs eYeS weRe gouGed ouT. kUNiKidA iS ArCHiVisT NoW.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“If Dazai ever talks to him,” Ango said. Dazai stuck its tongue out at him. 

Odasaku laughed. “I’m sure he will as soon as he gets the chance, Ango. Don’t worry.”

“That was him, just now.” Ango said. “Believe me, Dazai is not going to be saying anything anytime soon, if it has any say in the matter.”

Odasaku frowned. “It?”

“I aM NOt a wHo. i Am NOt A hE. I aM An iT,” Dazai said. “I aM NoT HuMAn. i Am A moNsTEr.”

“You aren’t a monster,” Odasaku and Ango said at the same time, in completely different tones of voice. Odasaku said it sadly, softly, but still quick, as if he couldn’t believe Dazai saw itself in that way. Ango snapped it, like a parent particularly short on patience, cutting short an argument he had heard too many times to care about rebutting. They exchanged glances, and nodded; yes, they hadn’t seen each other in decades. Yes, Ango’s status as a Lonely avatar made it significantly unlikely that they would rekindle their relationship. However, they were on completely the same page when it came to other important things, such as Dazai’s usually-hidden, terrible self-esteem. And also, Odasaku was in a much better position to get through to it, since 1, he hadn’t been there to argue himself into a corner about it when the issue first came up, and 2, Dazai worshipped the ground Odasaku walked on, basically. Odasaku stepped forward.

“Dazai, why do you think you’re a monster?” he asked gently.

“i jusT Am,” it replied.

“Why?”

“I aM tHE DisToRTiON,” it said. “i eAt pEopLe. i Am LiTERaLLy a sENTieNt hALLwaY.”

“So?” said Odasaku, who was a serial killer who was (legally) married to a Lonely avatar that did plenty of his own killing in service to his patron, who had raised a Hunt avatar and did not have nearly as many qualms about killing as he did thirteen years ago when the Library was still going strong.

“tHaT’s EviL. yOu ToLD mE tHAt.”

“Did I?”

“ _ yEs _ .”

“There’s a difference when it’s what you have to do for you or your family to survive,” Odasaku said.

Dazai frowned, playing with the idea in its head. “hMm. MaKEs seNsE.”

Odasaku smiled, relieved, and Ango buried his face in his hands.

“i Do noT dO wELL WiTh tHiNgS tHaT mAke SensE.”

“So a completely nonsensical argument would convince you more?” Odasaku asked.

“yEs.”

Ango felt a sense of great terror; he remembered the more stressful days in the Buraiha Library, where Odasaku would indulge Dazai’s whims and he’d have a terrible stress-induced headache. The Lonely had formerly hidden these memories from him, since they made him grateful to be alone. Now they returned with a vengeance, as if warning Ango to run before things could get any crazier. 

Ango did not run. He stayed and waited for the train wreck.

“You aren’t a monster because I love you, and I can’t love a monster,” Odasaku told him, and both Ango and Odasaku got the pleasure of watching Dazai cry for the first time since it was Dazai Osamu and also six. It wasn’t pretty. It also revealed to Ango  _ exactly _ how much of his house had become door, because all of them were opening and shutting wildly. Grape soda was coming out of Dazai’s eyes, which, Odasaku realized, was his favorite soda, which was just  _ weird _ , and he approached Dazai and hugged him, and then everything was spirals and bright colors screwdriving into his brain. There were still...things, he still knew who he was and who he was holding, but he didn’t know where or when or how. He knew that the dear friend in his arms was hurting, and that somehow, some part of the way his friend saw himself, had been completely and entirely shattered. However, he had no idea where his friend ended and their strange surroundings began, and every time he tried to look around, they were different, and soon he felt his mind unraveling and his trust in his own perception diminishing, and then suddenly he was waking up in a bed in Moorland House, throat raw from screaming, long scratches in his back, and a conspicuous lack of any strange doors, anywhere in the house. 

He found Ango in the kitchen, heating up a can of Campbell’s Chicken Noodle Soup, and coated in heavy fog.

“What happened?” he asked.

Ango shook his head. “I don’t know. After you pulled that stunt with convincing Dazai that it wasn’t a monster, a lot of things happened, and both of you vanished. About a week later, all of Dazai’s doors vanished and I found you, unconscious, screaming, and very stabbed, so I’m guessing Dazai’s control over its emotions is not the greatest, it forgot that its hands are basically knives, tried to hug you too tightly while you were basically inside its head, and got you stabbed, and as soon as it realized what happened, put you here and ran away.”

Odasaku winced. That made sense, about as much sense as Dazai had been making at all lately. And he wasn’t even surprised that Dazai was probably blaming himself. That was something Dazai had done back when it was still human, and hidden extremely well; of course  _ that _ part of him had been preserved. Great.

“How long ago was that?” he asked.

“Three and a half weeks,” Ango told him.

“You’re kidding. Dazai’s been missing for  _ that long _ , and you didn’t go looking for him?”

“If you hadn’t noticed, you were kind of in critical condition,” Ango said, immediately on the defensive. “And besides, I’m a Lonely avatar. I don’t exactly have a plethora of connections in the outside world--and I didn’t know all the doors were gone! There hasn’t  _ not _ been a door here for six years, I thought it was still here, but hiding and sulking!”

“What would Dazai have to sulk about?”

“You almost  _ died _ , Odasaku!”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t.” 

This was, to Odasaku, a very reasonable argument. Dazai had tried it multiple times, and had succeeded, and there was really no reason it shouldn’t work for Odasaku too--except, of course, that while Dazai was a suicidal danger magnet, Odasaku was a much more reasonable and sane human being, and much  _ less _ likely to almost die on a daily basis. 

“You were still hurt,” Ango pointed out. “ _ Very severely _ hurt. You were literally unconscious and also screaming. I wasn’t about to  _ leave _ you when I didn’t even know where Dazai was or if it was still a danger to be around.”

“He was upset! He needed our help!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he hurt you, pretty badly. You needed my help more, and honestly, if he’s a danger to be around, I’m not going to hurt myself trying to help him. I’m Lonely, not Corruption.”

“And what does  _ Corruption  _ have to do with any of this?” Odasaku asked.

“Well, it’s the closest Entity there is to love,” Ango said. “It is, quite literally, destroying yourself for something you love.”

“Well, fair, but...look, I  _ know _ you have Atsushi’s contact information, we can contact him and ask him to track Dazai down.”

“Can we, really?” said Ango. “I mean, assuming Dazai didn’t go to him, yes, he would go look for it and probably find it, but why on  _ earth _ would he tell  _ us _ ?” 

“I mean, I did raise him. He would probably do it if I asked,” Odasaku pointed out.

Ango massaged his face. “Odasaku, I love you, but holy  _ shit _ you’re oblivious. Atsushi does not love you. Atsushi fears and resents you. Because of this, and because of my relationship with you, he rarely if ever even takes my calls, let alone does what I ask if I have to ask him something. I have spoken with him twice and both times it was one of the most awkward situations in my life.”

“He what?!” Odasaku said, horrified. Atsushi feared him? The resentment part he got--your guardian being a serial killer was a very understandable reason--but why on earth would he fear him? He would  _ never _ hurt him! He knew that Atsushi’s guardian before him was a terrible man, but were they really so similar?

“As far as I can tell, yes. Don’t worry, Dazai is just as oblivious about it as you are and seems to think Atsushi regards you as highly as it does. As far as I can tell nobody has made any effort whatsoever to fix that misconception.”

Odasaku didn’t respond, still trying to accept the idea that he was somehow a feared figure to Atsushi. How was that even possible? What had he done wrong? More importantly, how could he fix it?

Ango sighed. “Fine, I’ll call. But don’t blame me when it goes badly.” He walked over to the phone screwed in on the wall (which was a  _ recent _ addition, or at least added in after the fire, which really was something Odasaku had to ask him about at some point--he installed a cartoonishly old-fashioned phone, but never bothered to get the windows fixed?  _ What _ ?) and moved around the old dial (a  _ dial _ ) to call Atsushi. “Hello?” he said. “Who is this? Well, I’m Sakaguchi Ango. Okaaaay...I would say it’s nice to hear from you too, except I’m calling Atsushi on business, so it’s really  _ not _ . No, why would I know who you are? Please put Atsushi on. I would really rather not say. No, I don’t commit tax fraud. No, I don’t rob banks. No, I don’t rob convenience stores. No, I am not a criminal in any way shape or form. No, I do not count feeding my patron as illegal. Why are you asking me these questions. Please give the phone to Atsushi. No, not Akutagawa, Atsushi...Hello, Akutagawa. I would like to speak with Atsushi. Pardon me, he’s hanging out with a bunch of other  _ what _ ?! No, I was not aware that he was a furry. No, I was not aware that that was a requirement to becoming a Hunt avatar. Please let me speak with him. No, not about the furry thing. The less I know about that, the better. Dazai has gone missing, that’s why. I see. Yes, we would like Atsushi to find him and deliver him here. Yes, there will be a reward. No, I don’t know what it is yet, but probably money. No, I do  _ not _ commit tax fraud, why do people keep asking me that? Yes, the other furries can come along. No, what the fuck, even if Odasaku was here, which I’m not saying he is, I highly doubt he’d be interested in talking to a bunch of random people in fursuits. Have a terrible day.”

Ango hung up and hit his head against the wall a bunch of times.

“Are you alright?” Odasaku asked him.

“I hate talking to people,” Ango groaned. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to spend some time in the Lonely. They’re going to make sure Dazai comes here after they find it, so...there’s that, at least.”

“They?” asked Odasaku.

“Atsushi, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, and five Hunt avatars wearing fursuits that they apparently were having some sort of party with when I called,” Ango explained, his features already blurring out into fog. 

“Pardon me, five  _ what _ wearing  _ what _ ?” 

“Fuck my life,” said Ango, and vanished entirely, leaving Odasaku to rub at his bandages and wonder how, exactly, his life had gotten so weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses on who the five Hunt avatars (who are not, actually, wearing fursuits; Ango just took Akutagawa a bit too seriously) are!


End file.
